Blue
by Seph Lorraine
Summary: How could things change? He had known these people all of his life. Everything had been nomal for Duo... Then came Heero Yuy, and he tore his world apart.
1. Prologue

Aa! I've begun my writing again! Sorry, I've been out of  
commission on writing for a while. This fic is something I'm   
thinking up as I go along. Expect some angst, some drama, some  
humor... Aa... anything and everything. I stayed up all last night  
listening to "White Reflection" by Two-Mix and looking at fanart  
of Duo and Heero. It inspired me to get back into my writing.  
If any on you were reading Blood and Butterflies, expect  
an update soon! I'm on a the great rolling watermellon of  
fanfiction, and I'm gonna squeeze it to the last drop. Heh heh!  
Oh well, please read and reveiw! :D  
  
-Seph  
  
Warnings: Shounon ai, Language, Mature Content, Character  
Death, Angst, 1 + 2, 3 + 4, Violence, Lots of blue.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Gundam Wing or  
any of it's characters. Did you really think I did?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+ Blue + Prolouge + By Seph Lorraine +   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The assignment was written upon the board in large bold   
letters. How in hell is it possible to do something like this?  
Was it even capable of happening?  
  
" Describe the color blue. "  
  
Duo Maxwell tapped his pencil starring hopelessly at the board.  
How could a person describe the color blue? What was he supposed  
to write? 'Blue looks kind of blue.' Yea, a good description right   
there. He twirled his black # 2 pencil between finger and thumb and   
wrote it down.  
  
Everyone in the class was acting just as usual, talking away  
about gossip and pretty much everything else. Fun. Every once in a  
while a fellow classmate would stop by his desk greeting him, asking  
what he had in store for todays lesson. Like always he put on a cocky  
grin. "You'll just have to stick around and see."  
  
Duo Maxwell was the class clown. He wasn't exactly the  
tallest kid in class, but he wasn't short either. He had the normal  
build for a teenager of 16, if not a bit more thin. His long chesnut  
hair remained in it's tight braid all day, and his humorous  
personality and cocky smile never faultered. Duo Maxwell was indeed  
the class clown.  
  
It was the third day of school and already he had been  
hammered into the Earth's core with homework. This year was  
definately going to be different. He wasn't quite sure of what  
was going to be different, though. Maybe it was having to describe  
the color blue? Teachers are so strange.  
  
All of his life he had stayed at the same schools with the   
same people. They knew him well. His humor, his grin, his braid, his   
height, they knew everything about him. From head to toe, he was a   
walking book for all to read, it was rarely that the text blurred at   
all. Duo couldn't help that he was naturally popular, it was just who  
he was. How could anything change?  
  
The teacher entered the room quietly so that no one noticed,  
she coughed and waited for the class's attention. After making several  
sounds, including throat clearance, coughing, sneezing, and yelling,  
she turned off the lights in frustration.  
  
"Aa! What was that!?"  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"Kenji, get your hand off of my ass!"  
  
"You sat on my lunch you idiot!"  
  
The lights popped back on quickly after everyone stopped  
talking. Ms. Payge stood by the light switch sighing and shaking  
her head. She walked towards her desk slowly.  
  
Duo looked away from two boys he had been talking to and  
towards the teacher, as did everyone else.  
  
"Thank you. Ohayo, minna-san." She bowed shortly.  
  
Thirty juniors scrambled to thier feet and stood beside thier  
desks to bow to their teacher. "Ohayogasaimasu, Payge-sensei." Their   
voices droned in unison and they took their seats.  
  
She smiled shortly and surveyed the class. "You have had ten  
minutes to write your description of the color blue. Now I want to  
hear some of them. Do we have any volunteers?"  
  
One small hand raised in the front row, but was overlooked as  
the teacher locked eyes with a certain someone sitting on the back  
row. Ms. Payge smiled confidently and nodded to the back row.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, please enlighten us with your description."  
  
Duo cocky smile broadened as he stood. "Blue looks kind of  
blue... Though, sometimes it looks kind of green. Though it could  
never actually look green because then it wouldn't be blue, it would  
be green. So blue looks blue, because it's blue."  
  
The class roared in laughter as Duo took his seat again,  
receiving a few high fives here and there, and Ms. Payge frowned.  
  
There was a quick knock on the door, and it opened without  
waiting for responce. The boy walked through the door quietly, and  
towards the teacher as the classroom watched him in silence. He  
adjusted his book bag on his shoulders as her handed Ms. Payge a  
yellow note, from the office no doubt.  
  
"Oh..." She surveyed the note quickly and smiled at him, then  
she turned back towards the class. "Class, it seems we have a new  
student." She bowed to him in courtesy, "Please introduce yourself to  
our class."  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy. I just transfered here from one of the  
colony L1 schools." He bowed shortly, in effort and then glanced back  
towards the teacher.  
  
"Please take a seat towards the back, Mr. Yuy." She smiled,  
and then glanced to the other four on the back row. "You may sit by   
the window on the other side of Mr. Chang."  
  
A Chinese boy with slick black hair pulled back into a tight   
pony tail lifted his head from a book suddenly and narrowed his eyes  
at the new boy. He leaned back in his desk and watched Heero like a  
hawk as he approached the desk. It was unnerving to Wufei. For as  
Chang Wufei had watched the boy in appearant disapproval, Heero did  
not so much as glance at him as he took his seat.  
  
Not two moments after Heero sat down, the class once again  
begain to talk. Everyone in the room was now discussing the new guy,  
the girls, with their occasional giggles, were the loudest of them  
all. Duo did nothing but blink, and glance down at the new guy and  
lean back in his desk again.  
  
"A new guy!" Quatre Rebarba Winner turned his bright smile  
to one of his best friends, Duo, who sat beside him at the back of   
the room. "It's been forever since we've gotten a new guy!"  
  
Duo shrugged, "We do get them occasionally... They just   
usually leave again right after come. He'll be gone tomorrow. Just   
like the rest of them."  
  
Quatre's eyes sadened. "Yeah... I guess your right." He   
sighed, "Well, maybe-"  
  
"Q-man, it's a waste of time. He dosen't look like the social  
type anyway. He probably just wants to be left alone." Duo bit his  
pencil, in thought, trying to dismiss the topic at hand.  
  
"Maybe if he feels welcome, though, he'll stick around."  
Quatre's eyes pleaded with the braided boy sitting beside him.  
  
Sighing, Duo glanced back down the row of desks at the new  
boy, three desks over of the other side of Wufei. "Go ahead, it's a  
waste of time, though."  
  
"Will you help!?" The blond arabian's smile broadened.  
  
"Only if Trowa helps." He was not going to be sucked into one  
of Quatre's friend-making nightmares on his own.  
  
Jumping excitedly, Quatre turned to Trowa on the other side  
of him.   
  
It was convenient in the way that the back row boys communicated.  
All four of them were friends, so basically all they had to do was pass  
their messages down the row. The row began with Duo in the far left  
cornor of the classroom, then going on to towards the right it was   
Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and empty desk. Though now that desk had an  
occupant. This would most certainly change things.  
  
How could anything change?  
  
Turning back to Duo happily, Quatre nodded, "Ok, that means  
you three are helping!"  
  
"Wufei agreed to do this too?" Duo quirked an eyebrow. No,  
he had not missed the Chinese boy's nasty look as Heero had walked  
toward the back row.  
  
"Shh! He dosen't know that yet."  
  
"Oh. So your just gonna pull him in subtly?" The braided  
boy was familiar with the blond's way of thinking. Subtly was the  
only way to get Wufei to agree with anything.  
  
Suddenly the lights turned off once more.  
  
"Shut up, Davis!"  
  
"The new boy is so hot!"  
  
"I know, I'm gonna marry him!"  
  
"I thought you still liked Duo, though-"  
  
"Shut up, Alise! He might hear you!"  
  
Without thinking, Duo spoke, and it was louder than he would  
have wanted it to be.  
  
"What the fuck!?"  
  
The lights turned on again and the class roared with  
laughter as everyone turned to Duo in the back seat. Quatre, gave  
the braided American a kick and glared, whispering. "I told you  
not to use that word anymore, Duo!"  
  
"Mr. Maxwell!" The teacher was fuming in anger, "Is there  
something you would like to share with us?"  
  
Duo stood beside his desk and blinked. "Yea... My ass  
hurts. May I go see the nurse?"  
  
More laughter arose from the class, and Heero turned his  
from the window to watch the clown on the other end of the row.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, that kind of language is unappropriate for  
this classroom! I will not hear another word of it. I am only   
warning you, though I should be sending you to the prinicpal.  
Swear you will never speak like that in my classroom again, do you  
hear me?"  
  
"I swear, and thank you." He nodded.  
  
Ms. Payge was obviously confused by Duo's tone of  
gratitude as the boy had actually thanked her. "For what?" She  
spoke without thinking.  
  
"For being an unbefuckinglievably awesome teacher." Duo's  
cocky grin broadened, and the blond boy beside him glared daggers.  
  
"To the office, Maxwell, now!" She pointed to the door,  
her face red with anger.  
  
Duo whistled quickly, "YES MA'AM!" Then strutted through the  
isles and out the door and the classroom erupted in laughter once  
more.  
  
Heero almost smiled. The boy had a lot of guts. That was  
rare to find lately. What was his name, again? Maxwell... something  
Maxwell...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Part I :: Class Clown

Ara! ^^ Yes, another installment in the same day! I am  
supposed to be working on Blood and Butterflies, and  
Consequences, but I'm in a more light hearted mood, so  
I decided to work on Blue instead. You guys have to   
thank "Truth" the opening theme to Shoujo Kakumei Utena  
for this chapter. It gets my creative side out. :)  
I think I'll write an Utena fic... any one wanna spare  
me some ideas? O, well. This is the first chapter, and  
I may have some POVs later. Like always, read and  
reveiw and I'll love ya forever.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sephlorraine/dream.html  
  
-Seph  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+ Blue + Chapter I + By Seph Lorraine +  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Quatre stopped Duo as he saw the braided  
boy waltzing down the hall towards his locker. "Obviously, pretty  
good."  
  
"It was nothin'." Duo grinned, lightheartedly, "Just an  
ordinary detention."  
  
The blond nodded, "Three days into the new school year, and  
you already have three detentions. Is this going to keep up for the  
rest of the year?"  
  
"If I feel like it."  
  
"Ya know, mouthing the teacher off like-"  
  
"Listen to yourself, Q-man. You sound like my mother... If I  
had one. Just relax, live while you still can. Detention is nothing  
but sitting in a room with a few freshmen idiots who think spitballs  
are a recent discovery." Duo tugged on his braid, and walked up to his  
locker, turning the combination and getting out his books. "So, how'd  
it go with the new guy?"  
  
Quatre smiled. "I think it whent pretty good-"  
  
"You didn't talk to him did you?" Duo shook his head, the  
blond was all to predictable.  
  
The arabian's smile wavered, "No... You said you'd help!"  
  
"I was busy getting detention."  
  
Quatre's attention was turned away from Duo as he saw the  
new guy, himself, walking down the hallway. Naturally, the crowd seemed  
to part before him as if he were Moses going through the Red Sea.  
Guys would greet the darkhaired teen and girls would giggle and  
sigh. Classic. Though, any average person could see why.  
  
Heero Yuy was a good look for sore eyes. He dressed in  
black dresspants, comfortable and loose, but fitting enough to  
show his masculinity. A loose albino silk shirt, was buttoned up   
his chest, the top few buttons undone to reveal just enough of  
the smooth tan skin beneath. Over this was a long black jacket,  
which he had removed and now held over his shoulder, casually.  
His stride completed the look and gave him an air of dominance,  
and power. His look seemed to give off different signals to  
each girl in the room, not to mention some of the guys, but the  
message was the same to each of them. It said "Fuck Me Now".   
Some where very tempted.  
  
The blond completely forgot what he was going to ask when  
Heero passed them by and just watched in awe.  
  
Duo blinked, a bit confused at all the swooning in the hall  
ways. "What's going on, Q-man? He's just another new guy."  
  
"But he's different from the others!" Quatre turned around.  
  
"What about Trowa, though?" The braided American was  
beginning to feel mass confusion erupt within him.  
  
"Oh!" The Arabian began to blush furiously, "No, I'm wasn't  
thinking of Heero in that way... I was... I-I was..."  
  
"You were..?" Duo prodded.  
  
"Gosh, Duo, don't you see it? He acts totally different from  
the rest of us, dresses different, and he's mysterious!"  
  
"It's because he's new! He's from the colonies, of course  
he's gonna be different. Stop taking it as such a big shock."  
  
Quatre sighed and leaned back against the locker beside  
Duo's, "You just don't see it..."  
  
Shutting the locker door quickly, Duo turned toward his  
friend, "Don't see what?" The two began to walk towards Trigonometry.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind!"  
  
"What!? Tell me!"  
  
The blond stopped suddenly, and turned to his pleading   
friend. "It's not something I can explain. He's just... I dunno...  
different. I know he's new and all, but he's... Aa, nevermind,  
I can't find the word I'm looking for."  
  
"Perfect?" Duo blinked staring back at the distant and  
almost hidden back of Heero Yuy.  
  
"Yea! You do see it!" Quatre nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"No... I don't think I do. He's just like any other  
person. He just dresses nice, I guess." Shrugging, Duo began  
walking once more, as did Quatre.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
  
  
Everyone stepped back into the classroom, and took their  
seats once more. Duo in the back left corner, then Quatre, Trowa,  
Wufei, and once-vacant-now-occupied-by-Heero-Yuy-desk (1). The  
class began and quickly went back into it's dull routine of every  
day math. What a good time for a nap.  
  
"Duo! You can't fall asleep now. You need to hear this or  
you won't know how to do the homework." Quatre nudged his nearly  
sleeping friend, lightly.  
  
The braided boy's violet eyes fluttered open only for a  
moment, then he turned his head over to face the wall on the other  
side of him, and back to sleep he went. "... Oyasumi..."  
  
The arabian scooted over farther in his desk so that he  
might nudge Duo again, but he was stopped by Trowa. The silent  
boy on his other side grabbed Quatre's wrist lightly, just  
enough to stop him, and Quatre turned to peer into the other  
boy's only visable emerald eye.  
  
"He'll pay for what he's doing. Let him learn." He dropped  
Quatre's wrist and gaze, turning back to the lesson, and the  
Arabian followed suit.  
  
  
  
Heero yawned, silently, and leaned forward, enough to remain  
unnoticed by the black-haired boy beside him, and glanced down the  
row. Wufei was very busily taking notes on the lesson, drawing small  
little unrealistic creatures in the margins of his notebook paper.  
The boy was odd as he was appearantly friends with the others, he  
never got much into their conversations. The red haired boy in the  
middle of the row was also very quiet. As Heero leaned to see, he  
noticed that there was obviously something between the redhead and   
the blond next to him. The two looked at each other strangely, and  
the blond was very often blushing because of it.  
  
It was the last boy on the row that grabbed his attention.  
Maxwell... Heero made a mental note to look up his first name. How  
did that boy do it? He was laying upon his desk, dead asleep. It was  
too bad he was facing the wall. He probably looked quite nice with  
his bangs splayed across his peaceful face. The boy mentally kicked  
for thinking such things and leaned back, glancing out the window   
again. 'I wish I could be asleep too.'  
  
"Yuy? The answer please?" Mr. Tramada had his hands folded  
casually behind his back and his eyes held the all-too-famous   
"you're busted" look.  
  
Heero's eyes scanned the chalk covered board quickly,  
"About 14.718 inches long... We are solving for X, ne?"  
  
"Impressive, and can you tell me the measurement of angle  
A?" Tramada-sensei crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Fourty-two degrees for angle A, 90 for angle B, and C is  
48 degrees." His reply was quick, giving all hidden information left  
to the problem. 'God, this is so boring.'  
  
The rest of the class went by as expected. Long and boring.  
Every two minutes students would look to the the clock on the wall,  
lunch was next. Three classes had gone by and everyone was anxiously  
awaiting the bell. When it rang, everyone was out the door in record  
time.  
  
Heero was the last to leave, and was tempted to catch up  
and talk to the braided class clown he had admired at the other end of  
his row, but his inner voice stopped him. 'Don't get involved. Your mission  
here can be completed easily if you: Dont. Get. Involved.'  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1) In Japanese schools the teachers rotate from classroom  
to classroom and the students are stationary. Incase you  
didn't pick up on it in the prologue, this is a traditional  
Japanese school, with just a few American improvisions.  
At the beginning of class everyone must bow and greet the  
teachers, and so on. They also have clean up after school,  
which is basically where all of the students clean the  
school. ^^; I was worried some of you might be a bit confused  
by all of that so, there's your explanation. If you have any  
questions, just ask and I'd be happy to answer them. :) 


	3. Part II :: Rumours

Ano... Gomen nasai, minna-san. I have been horrible about updates  
to my fanfiction. I haven't updated here since... 05-21-02. Gomen.  
If you've read any of my other fics, you probably know I have about  
8 chapter fics going now, eh? Well, this is me saying, "I need some  
good ol' traditional non-brain juicy Gundam Wing." Thus, here I am  
writing. Beware some angst, I have this habbit of attracting it into  
the midsts of whatever I write. Yes, the angst and sheer stupidity.  
But I don't think you need to fear any of that in this chapter...  
Please r + r?  
  
-Seph  
  
Warnings: Shounon ai, Language, Mature Content, Character  
Death, Angst, 1 + 2, 3 + 4, Violence, Lots of blue.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Gundam Wing or  
any of it's characters. Did you really think I did?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+ Blue + Chapter II + By Seph Lorraine +   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
There were many rumours about the school's newest student   
drifting through the hallways by lunch period. The rumours were  
of all the wildest types, completely unbelievable, and then there  
were those that could be accurately prooven by the boy's mere  
walk. Whatever the rumour, the whole class seemed to be   
hungrily consuming these tall tales. Who exactly was this Heero  
Yuy?  
  
Quatre had been pondering over the boy, and listening in on the  
various conversations at the tables around him. He was in a   
mixture of emotions, wanting to cry, and laugh. These were  
some of the worst rumours he had ever heard.   
  
"I hear that the new guy's family is rich! His family sent him  
here to find a fiance!" Lynn, one of the leaders on the ladies  
gymnastics team exclaimed to her friends loudly at their table,  
a few feet from the usual gathering spot of Quatre and his   
friends. She hastily added, "My dad's loaded! Do you think he'll  
give me a chance?"  
  
The blond boy set his tray down, and patiently awaited his   
boyfriend from the lunch line. He poked nervously at the food,  
and slowly pushed his tray away. Cafeteria food. Repulsive.  
  
Maki, another girl, this time from the cheerleading team, spoke  
up, "That's not what I heard! I heard he's dating Princess Relena  
of Canq! I think I even heard something about King Milliardo   
approving an engagement between the two!"  
  
Quatre blinked at over hearing this. He knew the Peacecraft  
Princess closely. They had been good friends for many years,  
and still frequently wrote each other. Though, he hadn't seen  
her in a while. The thing that caught him the most, was that in  
a few of Relena's past letters she had mentioned her strong  
infatuation towards a certain young male. A young male with  
piercing blue eyes, and messy chocolate hair. 'No... They  
couldn't be the same... Could they?' He pushed his chair back  
a bit, determined to hear the rest of the conversation.  
  
"I think you're all wrong." This time the voice was male. It was  
easily identifiable as belonging to Marcus Schweiggney, captin  
of the school's football(1) team. "I heard he and his family were  
forced out of the colonies for mysterious activity."  
  
"What do you mean 'mysterious activity'?" Lynn questioned.  
  
"What I mean is... The Redwater Cults." He paused to see if  
everyone recognised what he was talking of. There was a   
short gasp from all of the table members, and even Quatre  
couldn't prevent the gasp that he, himself, had drew in.  
  
Trowa approached the table, unnoticed by the pale blond boy,  
and began the pickily gnaw on his bread role. He paused a  
moment to look up to his good friend, to see the Arabian almost  
profoundly pale, a look of horror filling his eyes. "Quatre? Is  
there something wrong?"  
  
Slowly, Quatre moved his frightened eyes and pasty face to see  
Trowa sitting beside him, looking him over questioningly. "Oh!  
Trowa... When did you get here?"  
  
Shaking his head, Trowa went back to nibbling on the hard   
bread as Wufei approached the table.   
  
"I lost him." The Chinese boy mumbled, dropping into a seat  
across from the other two boys. He folded his arms across  
his chest and scowled.  
  
"Lost who?" The blond looked up, his colour returning quickly.  
  
"That new kid." He replied curtly.  
  
"Why were you following him?"  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Wufei sat up in his chair in a more erect  
posture. He glanced at the two of them. "You two know I am  
never one to judge on first appearances." He waited to see  
their nods of agreement, then continued, "There's something  
I don't like about him."  
  
Quatre frowned, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean..." He paused, collecting his thoughts into coherent  
words, "I mean, that I am getting odd reflections from him."(2)  
He glanced around briefly, "I can feel him watching me, and  
you guys as well, when he thinks we're not looking. In class  
he acts like already knows all of the answers to all of the..."  
He frowned, "Nevermind. I sound foolish."  
  
"No..." The Arabian frowned as well, "I've heard some pretty  
disturbing things about him from the others. I admit they're  
probably just rumours, but some of them are kind of creepy."  
He glanced up at Wufei, "I think we should give him a chance,  
ya know. Get to know him, maybe?"  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed, "You mean, get close and learn all  
you can from the enemy? If he's potentially a threat we  
set him as a target to be elliminated in our next planned   
opperation against..." He paused, and glanced around, and  
if they could have, they all would have sweatdropped,  
"Nevermind."  
  
Quatre blinked, "Something like that..." He bit his lip, "I am  
interested in him, but I think that interest may be something  
more of a safety precaution for the reasons in which I wish  
to know about him now. My plan was that we might find a  
way to befriend him, but... I'm not sure."  
  
Taking the silence at the table as a time to speak up, Trowa  
looked towards Wufei first, than Quatre, "We all trust your  
judgement, Chang, but all humans are capable of mistakes.  
If we want to know if he might be some illusive criminal, or  
whatever, we might as well see if we have a reason to look  
into it." The other two at the table both gave him puzzled  
stares, "What I mean is, it's been years since a new student  
has come and actually stayed for more than a day or two.  
Going by the history that it's been this way since the first  
grade, he will probably be gone tomorrow."  
  
The Chinese boy nodded quickly, "You're right, Barton. If  
he's gone within two or three days, then we can probably  
just leave it alone." He shrugged, "No reason getting into  
something you may not be able to finish, anyway."  
  
They all nodded and continued onto other topics.  
  
"Where's Duo?" Trowa scanned around the cafeteria in search  
of the braided boy.  
  
"Probably having his brains sucked out by Yuy-the-Redwater-  
Master-of-Ceremonies." Quatre joked, chuckling unworriedly,  
as his friends gave him a puzzled stare.  
  
Wufei gulped, and narrowed his eyes to a spot over Quatre's  
head, and Trowa's eyes widened quite a deal at the same  
area. Now puzzled himself, Quatre turned to see the object  
of their fixation. When he saw him, he swallowed, his eyes  
going wide, and his knees going weak.  
  
As Quatre had happened to be telling his joke, none other  
than Heero Yuy himself had been passing by the table. Upon  
hearing the joke he stopped, and looked down at the blond  
boy. His Prussian eyes burned ice into Quatre's, casting the  
feeling of pin needles poking into his skin all over. His  
expression was unreadable, amazingly blank, but his eyes  
were frightening as they gazed down at the blond.  
  
No doubt some burning resemblance of fury could be seen in  
the back of those icy eyes, and Quatre shuddered, completely  
horrified. It was those eyes that so distracted the blond from  
realising that all eyes in the cafeteria were on the two.  
  
Without so much as an expression, or nasty word, the stoic  
teen turned back towards the doors heading out to the lawn,  
and began walking towards the school yard. Silently, he was  
counting to himself, trying to deminish his anger. 'Nine-  
thousand-nine-hundred-ninety-nine, Nine-thousand-nine-  
hundred-ninety-eight, Nine-thousand-nine-hundred-ninety-  
seven...' Unfortunately, this was going to take time.  
  
The lunch room slowly faded back into it's usual chatter, and  
Quatre turned back to the two boys at his table, "The one  
time I decide to mock someone based on a rumour, I actually  
get heard." He buried his face in his hands.  
  
Trowa laid a hand on his shoulder, "I think he'll definately be  
gone tomorrow..."  
  
Wufei narrowed his gaze at the blond boy before him, "Say...  
Winner, what rumour did you base that off of?"  
  
Quatre frowned, "I was listening to Schweignney-kun a while  
ago, say something about Yuy-kun being forced out of the   
colonies due to 'mysterious activity' with the Redwater  
cults..." (3)  
  
"What 'mysterious activity'?" The Chinese man looked deep  
in thought, "I know the Redwater cults do alot of mysterious--  
if not weird--things, but... Any 'activities' in particular?"  
  
Shaking his head, Quatre looked back at his untouched food,  
"I didn't get to hear the rest, that's when Trowa got here."  
  
Wufei nodded, "I think I'll look into that 'rumour' a little more  
tonight."  
  
"What about our agreement that we would wait to see if he   
left?" The usually quiet boy, turned his only visble green eye  
onto Wufei. "We should wait to see if he dosen't transfer out  
by tomorrow."  
  
Frowning, the Chinese man nodded, "I guess it can wait. But!"  
He glanced from one to the other, "If he dosen't leave, we'll  
need to find a way to get to know something about him, and  
since he's seen all of us already, we'll need someone else to  
befriend him for us. Someone friendly, and well-liked. Very  
easy to get along with. Someone like..."  
  
"Duo." All three spoke at the same time.  
  
Wufei nodded, "If Yuy does stay in this school, we can  
persuade Maxwell to buddy up with him-- You know Maxwell  
can get to anybody, even if it is by meanings of annoyance."  
He took a moment to cringe at the thought of Duo's many  
annoying habbits, "Then we can get alot of information on  
this Yuy guy through him."  
  
The blond Arabian bit his lip, "Something about that sounds  
very cruel... I don't think Duo will go for it."  
  
A sly smirk danced upon the lips of Chang Wufei, "Oh, he'll  
agree to it. You can count on it."  
  
Trowa suddenly spoke again, "Speaking of Maxwell... Where  
is he?"  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1) Yes, we have the stereotypical jocks and preps here, ne?  
Whenever I refer to "football", I am meaning the American  
equivilancy of "soccer". When we get to the guys who play  
with pig skin, they will be the "American football players",  
ne? I have had some difficulties in people confusing these in  
some of my past fics. I'm just clearing it up ahead of time.  
  
2) That line was originally: "I sense bad vibes coming from  
him." But this is neither a crossover or fusion with BSSM,  
and I refuse to have my precious Wuffy turned into some  
weak onna (even though Hino Rei isn't really weak -_-;;).  
  
3) Quatre tries to fit in with traditional Japanese titles, but  
we'll get into his deal later, ne? 


	4. Part III :: Saying Hello

Well, I am determined to pick up on my fics, seeing as how I must  
re-attend to my schooling starting on Friday. Argh! Summer break  
has been horribly short this year, and school is planned out for more  
than the board's usual 180 days. ;_; I shan't make it through alive.  
At this time, I should actuallybe finishing my reading projects, and  
summaries for when they are due on Monday, though as always I  
am procrastinating and finding other ways to spend my time. ^_^  
Thank you to those who have reviewed so far, you're not going to  
leave me now, are you? Enjoy the chapter, please r+r?  
  
-Seph  
  
Warnings: Shounon ai, Language, Mature Content, Character  
Death, Angst, 1 + 2, 3 + 4, Violence, Lots of blue.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Gundam Wing or  
any of it's characters. Did you really think I did?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+ Blue + Chapter III + By Seph Lorraine +   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
It was an overcast day, as was well observed to those few souls  
that sat out on the lawn to eat their lunch. The skies were covered  
to the rim with various thick clouds, their appearances becoming  
darker by the moment. As of now their were patches of dull grey  
staining full spots onto pristine white.  
  
Duo frowned at the sky as he entered the yard. He might have to  
join Quatre and the others in the cafeteria, if it continued to be this  
dull outside. His violet eyes scanned over the school yard, landing   
on his favourite tree, and he began to make a quick trail towards  
it. He dismissed the few people in the yard other than himself, and  
leaned back against the trunk, heavily. Reaching into his bag, he  
pulled out his lunch bag, and began to eat.  
  
No sunlight would find an escape through the thick blanket of   
condensed moisture filling the sky above, today. Though, at least  
it didn't look like rain. Duo hated rain.   
  
The braided boy frowned, glancing around at the empty area around  
him. Sitting in peace, so much peace it could be classified as boring,  
he pulled out his first period folder, and a simple HB #2 pencil. He  
took out one of the many pieces of blank white paper he had filled  
into the pack pocket, and looked around for something to sketch, or  
and inspiration for writing, in his time.   
  
All though he was the "class clown", Duo liked to write, and draw.  
He liked to write poetry the most, because he found it easy, and  
time occupying. In days alone he could fill up small composition   
books, usually writing about whatever popped into his mind, but  
he never showed them to anybody. People had seen his art, sure,  
but never his writing. He only wrote when he was alone, and this  
seemed like the perfect chance. 'Now if I could just get my muse  
to work...'  
  
The chatter and noise of the cafeteria on the otherside of the lawn  
could be heard quite clearly, even out on the school yard. The   
American silently cursed the lunchroom staff for insisting on keeping  
the doors towards the yards open due to "noise affect". Damn  
the stupid "noise affect"! If they didn't want it so loud in the lunch  
room at once, why didn't they bother assigning lunch periods...  
  
The noise had gone almost immdiately silent. Duo turned to see who  
had stopped the loud disruption. The few others on the lawn also  
were looking towards the cafeteria.  
  
All was quiet for a few moments more, until HE stepped out through  
the door. The noise started back up almost immdiately as Heero Yuy  
escaped the silent boundries of the cafeteria. Frowning, Duo could  
see the boy was clearly angry as he walked into the school yard.  
And he was heading towards his tree!  
  
The braided boy quickly looked back down to his blank sheet of   
paper, drawing lines at random, hoping he could form some coherent  
shape. He slowly let his eyes peer out through his bangs towards the  
creature that was walking... right past him?  
  
Duo looked up, watching the new guy walk on past him, without a  
glance, and up to another tree across the lawn. He then reached for  
one of the lower branches and with one arm, and the grace of the  
wind itself, pulled himself onto the branch, and then up another, to  
perch silently, with his back against the trunk and his legs crossed  
at the ankles on the branch on which he sat. He was still, and did  
not move again.  
  
There was something odd about that, Duo was thinking as he watched  
the boy sit up in the tree, silently. Maybe it was the ease in which he   
completed the motion, maybe it was the unusual way he seemed to  
remain focused on the tree as some sort of objective, through his  
stormy eyes. 'Weird kid...'  
  
Once again, the American turned back to his paper and frowned,  
he had drawn a nice scribble in the middle of the page, as he was  
watching the boy. He balled up the paper, glancing at the tree in  
which the new guy was sitting. Thinking for a moment he figured,  
his muse wasn't giving him any inspiration today(1), and he didn't  
see anything worth drawing, he might as well start on the plan that  
Quatre had had during first period. 'Might as well go say hello.'  
  
Oddly, he wasn't feeling very hungry(2), and he glanced at the sky  
once more, while he began packing up his things. Picking up his bag  
and tossing it over his shoulder, he began walking toward the tree  
in which the new boy was perched, trying to smile. Oddly though,  
the smile didn't seem to be coming to him as easily as usual, and   
he took another look at the clouds, deepening in their shades of  
grey.  
  
He stopped, reaching a foot or two from the trunk, and looked up  
at the boy in black, his black jacket now hiding the white shirt   
beneath. He took a deep breath, "Hello, up there!"  
  
There was a hesitation from the boy in the tree, but the boy looked  
down, slightly narrowing his eyes at the person who dared intrude  
on his moment of peace. He blinked. It was the boy at the other  
end of the class room. 'Aa... He's the one with the swearing disorder.'  
He narrowed his eyes further, trying to remember the name, 'What  
was his name?'   
  
He stared at the boy a moment more, '...Why didn't I sense his   
approach?' He unconsciously narrowed his eyes more.  
  
Duo frowned seeing the boy glaring at him from the tree above,  
maybe he should have waited until this guy was in a better mood.  
'Whatever. Somebody's gotta cheer him up.' He forced a smile,  
shuddering from the icy glare he was receiving, and shrugged  
nonchallantly.  
  
The boy in the tree noticed his visitor's shudder, and frowned,  
losing the glare, "Hello," the boy paused, "Why are you here?"  
  
The American found himself smiling, as he looked up at the man  
in the tree above. he was opening his mouth to speak when all of  
a sudden... his mind froze. What the hell was he supposed to say  
now? 'Um... Well, I noticed we both like trees! So I thought I'd say  
high... Ya know? High tree, and 'Hi'! Eh heh heh...' He glanced   
about, suddenly nervous. Then froze again.  
  
Since when does Duo Maxwell get 'nervous'?  
  
"Ano... So, you're the new guy?" As soon as the words left his lips,  
he immediately wanted to take them back. 'What kind of stupid  
question is that, Maxwell?'  
  
The boy in the branches, lifted an eyebrow, crossing his arms on  
his chest, "No. I'm the old one."  
  
Again, there was a need for a large cardboard sweatdrop, this time  
to be pasted to the side of Duo's face, he knew that would backfire.  
He rolled his eyes, "Right. Well," He glanced around for conversation  
material, and then remembered, "I know your name already, Heero  
Yuy, ne?" He waited as the boy in the tree slowly nodded his head,  
"Well, I'm Duo Maxwell... I would shake your hand now, or something,  
but..." He jerked his thumb indicating the tree.  
  
The boy in the tree simply stared at him, his cold blue eyes burning  
into Duo's skin. 'Aa! Maxwell! I see, your name is Duo...' He thought  
silently.  
  
Suddenly, Duo frowned, looking to the ground. Why did he feel so  
out of place to talk to this boy? Like he was pushing a conversation  
that all the realms of Heavan forbid take place. He smirked at that  
thought, and looked up again, "Where are you from again, Heero-  
kun?" Noticing that this guys was Japanese, he decided he would   
use the little bit of nihongo he knew. He had never been a scholar  
when it came to those particular classes.  
  
The stranger wrinkled his nose slightly, dismissing the fact that this  
'boy' had simply skipped the formality of 'Yuy-san'. Since first seeing  
Duo, his indicators had told him the boy was American, and couldn't  
be expected to be as formal as to which he was usually accustomed.  
Though, the question was one he had already answered, it wouldn't  
hurt to repeat himself. "I've already mentioned Colony L1."  
  
"Oh yeah... Sorr-Gomen! I guess I forgot." He bit his lower lip,  
thoughtfully, "Say, why are you up in that tree?"  
  
At this Heero frowned, "I needed some fresh air."  
  
Duo thought back to the lunch room going silent, and thought for a  
moment, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Heero paused.  
  
Classifying the American, Maxwell, as one of those "prying" types,  
as he assumed the same about his friends in the cafeteria as well,  
he quickly thought of a way to dismiss the boy, and decided upon  
the quick and easy approach, "That is not your business to be  
concerned with." Remembering the joke he had encountered  
earlier, he could not help the fact that his voice at this moment  
was nearly as cold as his own eyes.  
  
Not looking down to see the rather shocked, or hurt, look on Duo's  
face he quickly decided he wanted nothing to do with the Maxwell  
boy or his 'friends', and climbed down from the tree. Without looking  
back, he walked once more past the braided boy and back into the  
school building.  
  
They did not speak for the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
As the bell rang from their final class session, Heero was one of the  
first out of the door. Once outside, the many girls and guys alike  
that wanted to speak to him had lost their chance.   
  
He had dissappeared.   
  
  
  
Because of Duo's detention, which he had had everyday of the new  
school year so far, he had handed Wufei the key and headed off to  
the Library.  
  
When they had reached Duo's dorm, the group, Trowa, Quatre,  
Hilde, and Wufei, unlocked the door and all wentl in. It was standard   
procedure. Every day, after school, the four guys would wait  
for the dark-haired girl at the gates, and they would head off to the  
dorms together. These past three days had been without the braided  
baka though.   
  
All of them were resident students for one reason or another.  
  
Wufei's father had passed away the year Wufei began his schooling,  
and his mother was unable to honour her family by supporting him  
and his five other siblings. Their clan, over in China seemed to be  
loosing touch, and she had sent Wufei to live in Japan with her   
second cousin, the owner of a car-dealership in Kyoto. From there   
he had been sent to this school as a boarding student, so that his  
relatives wouldn't need to watch over him.  
  
It was a touchy subject for Wufei, his family and his reason for being  
there, and he preferred not to speak of it. No one brought it up,  
either.  
  
Trowa's adoptive father owned a traveling circus, and he and his  
sister Catherine had both been sent to the school as boarding students,  
so that they would not have to switch from school to school, weekly.  
Catherine, though, had graduated years before and was now traveling  
with their 'dad'.  
  
Quatre's father was a very powerful business man on Colony L4,  
and had sent his only son and 29 sisters to Earth when he began having   
security leaks. Many people were against Mr. Winner, and had made  
many threats as to his and his family's own safety. He had been  
sent here as a boarding student, and could hardly remember his life  
in the colonies all those years ago.  
  
As for Duo and Hilde, both had been friends long ago in a Church  
orphanage, on Colony L4(3). The Winner family had attended the  
Church(4), and during those times the younger children who could  
not comprehend the service, would play out in the courtyards, which  
was where Duo and Hilde both met Quatre. They became very good  
friends instantly. When Father Maxwell died, and the Church was  
torn down, it was at those times that Quatre's family began having  
their security problems. Mr. Winner had been gracious enough to  
pay the way to Earth for both Hilde and Duo, and so they attended  
the same school as boarding students(5), as well.  
  
Hilde was two years younger than all of them, and had no memories  
of the Church orphanage, and on those few times that she had asked  
Duo, she could never remember getting an answer. They eventually  
learned, it was useless to ask him anything on a subject he did not  
wish to talk about. So they stopped asking.  
  
As Duo was the only one out of them all without a room mate, it was  
naturally in his dorm that they would go to study, and hang out.  
  
"...And then Hikaru-chan told on me for hitting the guy! What a   
bitch!" Hilde was informing the other three on her day, the only  
one actually listening being Quatre.  
  
"Hilde, try not to use such language, please." The Arabian frowned  
at the dark haired girl. Hilde was like Duo's sister to all of them, so  
naturally, where Duo went she went, and that was almost everywhere.  
The two of them were very close, and to Quatre, both Duo and Hilde  
were like cousins, so the same went with him.  
  
"Oh come off it, Q-man," They even shared nicknames, "I've seen  
you swear before. Hell! Who was it that had to first explain to me  
the meaning of the word 'fuck', huh?" She prodded him in the ribs  
playfully.  
  
"That was last year, Hilde." The blond was blushing slightly, "I know  
that is wrong now. Ever since I have discovered Allah--"  
  
"Gods, Winner." Wufei was speaking this time, "Are you a religious  
fanatic, or something?" He narrowed his eyes at Quatre. "When  
did you start doing this anyway? I remember, last year it was all  
that crap about 'Mother Mary', the year before that it was something  
about 'Buddha', and then you've gone through several different  
variations of 'Jesus' stuff."  
  
"Yeah..." Hilde joined in, "Weren't you a Baptist in the nineth grade?  
And I think you were Episcopalian in the eighth, In seventh you were..."  
  
"Satanist." Trowa murmered just loud enough for the group to hear.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Hilde exclaimed, "I remember that! 'Gothic Quatre'!"(6)  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Quatre frowned, "So I have some difficulties with  
religion--"  
  
"Not difficulties, Winner. Indecision. Like some weak onna--" A  
hard pinch from Hilde, "Kisama! Stop it, woman!" Wufei snarled  
at the girl, before turning back to Quatre, "Why do you do that?  
You go so quickly from one religion to the next, how do you know  
if any of it's real? What are you planning next year? Wicca?"  
  
Sighing, the blond entered, the dorm room, taking a seat, followed   
by the others, "No. I really think I'm going to stick with this... Being   
a Muslim is giving me more enlightenment than I remember with   
any of those other religions--" He was cut off by loud laughter from   
everyone but Trowa, and even the silent boy was trying to hide a   
smile.  
  
"That's what you've said the last few times!" The dark-haired girl  
exclaimed and began to unpack her binders and books.  
  
"Oh! Forget it, just don't worry about it anyway." Quatre sighed,  
trying to muffle his frustration, and finally felt it go as Trowa laid  
a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You will find what is right for you, and when you do, you'll know  
it is. If you think you are to be Muslim, than we shall be happy  
you have found your calling." The silent boy's voice was quiet,  
and comforted the Arabian quite a lot.  
  
"Ahem!" Wufei cleared his throat, and the scene was over, as they  
all began pulling out their books and papers, and waiting for Duo  
to come in from detention.  
  
Wufei was good at accepting the fact that two of his best friends  
were gay, but he really didn't like to witness the "moments". This  
thought brought up Duo, 'At least one of them's still got his head  
on straight.'(7)  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1) Muse not giving you any luck today? Join the club.  
Miri got very angry at me for putting that part in. ^_^  
  
2) Duo? Not hungry? LOL! You've got to be joking, right?  
This is actually a clue into the way Duo "functions", yea,  
there's something unusual about or braided baka in this  
fic, too.   
  
3) Yea... Maxwell church moved to a different colony.  
For necessary reasons.  
  
4) I know, I know, I switched Quatre's family religion.  
Again with the necessary reasons!  
  
5) Can you see why all the necessary reasoning now?  
They had to het there some way, and I was really out  
of ideas, so... Yay!  
  
6) Gothic Quatre. Can you even begin to imagine? I  
wonder what this would look like if someone drew it...  
^_~ Heh heh!  
  
7) No pun intended. This is not a homophobic thing,   
neither I nor Wufei are homophobic, it's just a bit of  
insight to further our story... And some character  
building on Wufei's half. *Glomps Wufei* 


	5. Part IV :: Reconnaissance

This chapter might seem a bit boring at the beginning, sorry, but if   
you're not interested in the history of the School and such, you might   
just want to skip the part about me talking about all that, and go   
ahead down to the second half of the chapter. Although, you might  
end up getting confused a bit later on, if you don't read it. Thank you  
for reviews, you lovely people, you! ^_^ They are much appreciated!  
Please r+r?  
  
About the Gothic Quatre thing, I may attempt to draw that (it's gonna  
be kawaii because Quatre was a seventh grader at the time) and use  
one of my friends' scanners. If I ever get around to it, I'll mention it,  
eh?  
  
This chapter is shorter than the others, gomen. Though, it's just a filler,  
and it's adding onto the plot, so it didn't need much.  
  
-Seph  
  
Warnings: Shounon ai, Language, Mature Content, Character  
Death, Angst, 1 + 2, 3 + 4, Violence, Lots of blue.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Gundam Wing or  
any of it's characters. Did you really think I did?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+ Blue + Chapter IV + By Seph Lorraine +   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The night time held much more of a chill than the overcast day had.  
Such was the cold, that those traveling outdoors were forced to pull  
out their winter parkas earlier this year. A storm was coming, they  
all feared, as the TV weather man delivered his forecast, inside the  
heated dormitories, and homes surrounding the district.  
  
The town in which St. Wynndal upon Nippon Academy was located  
was a rather small quiet town, one of those where every one knew  
their neighbour; approximately 45 minutes southwest of Kyoto. It  
was a safe enviroment for the students to leave the dorms and go  
into town whenever their wills desired. The town wasn't even slightly  
large, and the entire school establishment was constructed within  
the very eastern edge of it. It held your normal shoppes and stores,  
an Ice Cream shop, a Starbucks Coffee™, Pharmacy, Doctor's Office,  
Bank, Gift Shops, etc.  
  
The school itself, St. Wynndal upon Nippon Academy-- to the students,  
known as Swyna (pron. sü-wi-nä)-- was a rather large establishment  
compared to the size of it's town. It was built in the style of such   
British colleges as Cambridge, with it's town running amoungst the  
student facilities, and around. Of course the architecture was nothing  
of that as Cambridge-- not to mention Swyna wasn't a college.  
  
The school had been founded by Brit named Adam Wynndal, whom  
came as a missionary of the Protestant faith, by the consent of good  
Queen Diana(1) to Japan in the late 21st century; 2088 or so. At the   
time it had been an almost astonishing fact that such a highly  
populated area as Japan would only have 1% of it's population holding  
the Christian faith.  
  
Due to his Academy--originally Her Majesty Diana's Academy of  
Faith--and it's reputation for converting many of the Japanese in the  
southern archipelago to the Protestant faith, after Mr. Wynndal's  
death in the early 22nd century, the school was renamed in honour  
of its founder as St. Wynndal upon Nippon Academy.  
  
Swyna was the size of a University, with almost as much to offer as  
well. Usually it was only the exceptionably rich children who were  
admitted to the school. In many cases, as public schools would take  
trips past Swyna, they would wrinkle their nose and groan about all  
the snobby rich kids who must live there. That's how Swyna was seen,  
upon the outside. Though, once you were in, it was a different story.  
  
Like all schools, Swyna had it's flaws. There was very much a lack of  
faculty and staff, such that several unqualified Algebra teachers were  
instructing the eleventh graders on such subjects as Trig. and Calculus.  
The few custodians present on school grounds seemed to be strangely  
influenced by the full moon-- figured due to the strange howling that  
came from Custodian Bob's window every time the entire moon lit  
up the sky. And even though the appearance of the school was one of  
graddeur, it was hardly like that in the classrooms.   
  
Teachers would constantly turn down offers of working in the school  
due to the students many behaviour problems (the usual gang fights,  
armed robbery, and spitballs, etc), weird cases (the continuous   
campus suicides and student dissappearances), and the schools   
qualifications for staff (who would have thought 'treating rabies, and   
brain fever' was a qualification to teach). To live through Swyna,  
you had to be born of God, himself.  
  
Though, due to it's large size and many trees through the school  
lawns, it was good for privacy. Very good for privacy (it had taken  
them a whole year to realize that a serial killer was burying all of  
his victims underneath the Principle's wife's prize-winning rose bushes).  
That was probably why no one noticed the small dark figure that  
slowly ambled across the lawn.  
  
Bathed in pale moonlight, Heero Yuy, walked from his dormitory  
out onto the vast lawns of Swyna. Silently, the boy walked, darting  
into the shadows nearing the main office near the front of the campus.  
He was, again, dressed in black, this time even his shirt had that  
ebony hue, his shoes, soft soled, were silent as he walked through the  
trees. He had only one thing on his mind at the moment, an e-mail  
he had received moments ago in his room:  
  
[ Begin information transmission immediately. TRG: QRWinner  
DTAR: Student #619902 ](2)  
  
He darted quickly out of the bushes and onto the dark sidewalk. The  
fuses of outdoor lamp lights had "conveniantly" been short circuited  
a few minutes earlier in the evening causing the grounds of Swyna  
to be most frighteningly dreary. Though, it had also called away the   
office secretary on an early leave, so that she could check up on   
finding the electrician, by that time it would be time for her to leave.  
  
This would also give Heero just the right amount of time to make a  
reconnaissance route through the main office, and get back into his  
dorm room before all campus building were automatically locked at  
eleven o'clock sharp.  
  
He took out the decoding mechanism from his pants pocket and   
slid it into the pannel on side of the lock. He activated the memory  
of the small chip, arming the door locks, and the small device quickly  
served it's purpose...  
  
[ Lock PSA: 12#### // Lock PSA: 1234## // Lock PSA: *123456* ]  
  
He disabled the lock, and retracted the device, then did a classic  
double-take. '123456? What kind of idiot made a code like that?  
...I have that same combination on my luggage!'(3) He shrugged  
and silently entered the building.  
  
He shut the door quickly, and glanced quickly arround the room he  
had entered. There was a bronze plate at the head of each of the  
three desks in the room. Each was a different secretary position,  
and each was empty, as suspected. The room had two other door  
ways leading from it. One was soon found to be a coat closet, as  
the other led into a dark hallway.   
  
He walked silently and swiftly, glancing down at his watch where  
the glowing numbers read 22:49:17 PM, he had very little time, he  
would need to come back on Friday when the staff left earlier to  
get any work done. By Friday he would have located an alternate  
entrance to the dorms and would have more time.  
  
Two doorways branched off a few meters into the hallway, each  
leading into a dark office, where the only illumination of light was  
by the glowing computer screen. He squinted his eyes, reading   
the plates. As he walked down the hallway, he had located desks  
belonging to the Director of Treasury and Funds, all of the  
13 grade counsilors, secretaries, etc, etc... The Headmaster's  
(or as the plaque read "Principle") office. There were four large  
filing cabinets lining the right wall, there was a large mahogany  
desk and deep red coloured computer/swivel chair, giving access  
to an alternate desk beside the mahogany, where a desktop  
computer sat. On the surrounding walls of the room there were  
book cases lining the walls. A large red carpet covered the floor,  
and two chairs of leather were faced towards the desk with their  
backs to the door way.  
  
He stepped in, glancing over the books in the cases, and taking  
in, briefly, the content of the papers that lay out upon the desk  
top. Some roster copies, and play manuscript of Hamlet with a  
note from the drama department:  
  
Mr. Kushrenada,  
  
This is the play voted to be performed by the students  
at the Winter Festival this year, on December 25th. In  
order to begin auditions, casting, and rehearsal, we need  
your signed approval of the selection. Since you were  
not here when I came by at 5 today, I am leaving this  
note with you. I will come by on Friday at 5, before you  
leave, and you can tell me your verdict then.  
  
Thanks,  
  
L. Noin  
  
Heero knelt down to the desk drawers, examininbg the keyholes  
holding each locked shut. He allowed a small sigh to escape his  
lips and headed back out of the building towards the dormitories.  
  
With ease, he slid out and enabled the lock, heading off onto the  
sidewalks, still dark.  
  
The moon shown overhead, slightly condensed by the layers of  
tin gray cloud, surrounding it. It played on the twinkling drops  
of condensation on the grass, and foliage. The breeze bit with a  
chill at his digits and nose as he stepped off of the side walk,  
disappearing through the bushes, the way he had come, just as  
the lamp lights lit the street, once more. He walked silently back   
across the lawns, and through the trees, approaching his dorm   
building.   
  
From the second story, two windows down from his own, a face  
peered through the window, curiously at him. Though, when he  
turned, there was nothing there.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1) Ok, the reigning monarch in 2088 had to be pondered about for   
only a few moments. Prince William became king after the death  
of Prince Charles (who never gained the throne, due to the fact that  
ladies in the present Queen's line don't kick the bucket until about  
age 101 or so ^_^) and Queen Elizabeth II. Of course, he became  
King William V, and since he was not female, passed the throne on  
to his only heiress, Princess Diana (named after her grandmother,  
of course), whom was coronated Queen Diana in 2081. The throne  
was over-ruled on behalf of finally switching to the Euro with the  
rest of Europe in the 2090's and then there was no more royal house  
in Britian. _;; I have no life...  
  
2) The student # is actually the story id for this story. ^^;; Just  
felt like mentioning it.  
  
3) Taken from 'Spaceballs', a Mel Brooks film. If you haven't seen  
it, it's like a parody of Star Wars-- Very funny! This was when they  
were trying to open the air shield to suck all of the oxygen off of the  
planet. 12345 was the air lock combination... Eh heh!  
  
  
  
[ Heero Codes ] If you don't understand what Heero's little messages  
are talking about, this will help... (more to come)  
  
..TRG- Target  
..DTAR- Data Retrieval  
..Lock PSA- Lock Picking System Activated 


	6. Part V :: Poetic Genius

Wai!! Reviews are appreciated very much so! Unfortunately,  
tomorrow school starts back again. So early this year... I will try  
to manage at least two chapters a week no matter how horrid  
it gets then, ne? If it dosen't get bad at all, I shall possibly write  
more. As I was looking over this story yesterday, I had come to  
the conclusion that this story should be quite long... Probably in  
the high twenties or low thirties (mem. with temperatures varying   
in the high ninties and low one-hundreds...). I'm introducing  
another character in this chapter for the simple fact that certain  
characters aren't exactly fitting in with the "group" too well.  
You'll see who I'm referring to when you see the knew character.  
Please r+r? ^_^  
  
Psst! This chapter is longer than the others, by quite a bit. I'm  
making up for the last chapter being so short.   
  
-Seph  
  
Warnings: Shounon ai, Language, Mature Content, Character  
Death, Angst, 1 + 2, 3 + 4, 5 + M, Violence, Lots of blue.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Gundam Wing or  
any of it's characters. Did you really think I did?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+ Blue + Chapter V + By Seph Lorraine +   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Slowly, students began stumbling from their dormitories towards  
their classrooms. Thursday morning was a bleak and dull morning  
for all at Swyna. The clouds in the sky had darkened their grey,  
and were puffing up dangerously. There was a prediction for rain.  
  
Duo dragged to the cafeteria, unaware of his name and just where  
he was. He was still having trouble adapting to getting up at seven  
in the morning (all teenagers have the right to be dead until noon  
at least), and making it to get breakfast right before the bell rang.  
  
He went through the line rather quickly, as everyone was in a hurry  
to get to class on time, and picked up a chocolate icing donut(1). He  
stood before the lady at the register, whom gave him the proper   
total.  
  
He blinked. Why did everything she say sound like jibberish?  
  
"Duo, are you even awake in there?" The lady, she knew Duo, for  
he often frequented the cafeteria when he ran out of food in his own  
stash back at the dorm.  
  
He snapped out of his hazy state suddenly, "What?"  
  
She gave him the price again(2). He paid and munched on his donut  
heading off to class.  
  
  
"Hey, Trowa-chan!" Quatre took his seat, happily in the back of the   
room beside his silent boyfriend.  
  
The sleepy unibanged man, quirked an eyebrow. Noticing Quatre  
didn't see this, he quirked the visable one. "...chan?"  
  
The blond thought for a moment, "Oh! It's Trowa-kun! Ohayoo,  
Trowa-kun!"  
  
Even with all the love he felt for his little cherub, Trowa could not  
help but be sickeningly disgusted by the fact that Quatre was such  
a morning person. He silently (of course), made a vow to cure his  
angel of this horrid habbit. He nodded his head quietly to the blond.  
  
"So, I had a dream last night, Tro! Wanna hear it?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Great!" The Arabian began, "Remember when I tried to climb out my  
dorm window in the seventh grade?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, in my dream, I was doing it again! Only, this time I wasn't   
going to see you, I was trying to run away because something was  
in my dorm room."  
  
"...?"  
  
"I'm getting there! I'm getting there! So, the thing is, I couldn't see  
what it was--"  
  
"..."  
  
"Would you stop interrupting? Ok, I couldn't see it, but I heard--"  
  
"...!"  
  
"What is it, now?"  
  
"..." Trowa's eye narrowed only the smallest bit at the figure entering  
the doorway.  
  
Quatre tried to keep his eyes from bulging at the entering figure by  
looking down to his desk and becoming suddenly enraptured by his  
literature notebook.  
  
The figure passed all of them, silently, without so much as a glance,  
taking his seat at the end of the row, and pulling his books out of the  
bag, reading the assignment on the board infront of him.  
  
Wufei, on the other side of Trowa, who had already begun his work,  
coughed, as the new guy sat down, shot him a glare through brown   
eyes, and went back to writing. Meanwhile, unnoticed by anyone else,  
Duo had entered the classroom, and was heading back towards his  
seat. When he took his seat, a few students approached his desk,  
as usual, and began to chat.. and mercilessly flirt, with him.  
  
"Duo! You had detention again yesterday, you poor thing!" Ami,   
a petite Japanese girl with large brown eyes approached with her   
best friend, Hannah. "I hope you're not planning on getting it again   
today. It won't look too good on your record, ya know?"  
  
Hannah nodded enthusiastically.  
  
The two girls continued sharing new jokes and talking, while Duo, still  
trying to figure out if he was awake or not, listened to their babble.  
Though to him it sounded more like, "Iggu hubba jubba dub dub..."  
and other such nonsense. They continued talking, for a while and left  
to go blab someone else's ears off with their senseless jabber.  
  
Finally letting his brain wake up, he pulled out his literature note   
book and glanced up at the board.  
  
" Write a short poem about one of your feelings. "  
  
Duo blinked. What the hell happened to Lit. class? What the hell   
was she trying to start here, group therapy? He paused, feeling   
the strange urge to say 'baka onna' and 'this is injustice'. Rolling   
his eyes, he tapped his pencil on the side of his book, thinking.   
'A feeling...' He bit the tip of the eraser and wrinkled his nose.   
'Yuck!' He got an idea...  
  
'This feeling I have is really gross,  
Good thing I didn't eat any toast,  
If I had, I might have thrown up,  
Uh oh! I had a donut.'  
  
The American was very protective of his poetry, and was not keen on  
reading it aloud, nor letting others read it at all. Payge-san, the Literature  
sensei often got upset with Duo, but she was also keen on hearing any  
and all responses to their written assignments, especially Duo's. He had  
decided long ago when he discovered poetry, that if ever there was a   
chance he would have to read it out loud, write something stupid and  
eventually they would stop asking.  
  
Pleased, he set his pencil down and leaned back in his chair, watching  
the riot of the classroom. The bell had rang a while ago, and the teacher   
still wasn't here.  
  
The classroom was rather loud, as all the students were up from their  
seats, walking about and socialising. He took a glance over at his friends  
on the row beside him. Quatre was eagerly telling his silent boyfriend  
the details of his latest dream, and Wufei, beyond them, was still struggling  
with the assignment.   
  
Duo had long ago discovered that poetry was one of Wufei's few weak   
spots, even though the Chinese man only replied that it was 'a weak   
onna's job to try to make speech pretty through such lame measures'   
and how it was 'injustice that we so mutilate our language to fit the needs   
of some weak onnas whom thought everything in the world had to be   
"pretty" or something akin to it'.   
  
Unconsciously, the braided boy's eyes drifted beyond him to the stoic  
boy at the other end of the row. Heero had apparently finished, and  
was gazing blankly out of the window. His messy chocolate hair fell   
into his blue eyes with an almost rugged grace. The boy wore a short-  
sleeved, button-up shirt of forrest green, and some casual dark blue   
jeans.  
  
The boy must have sensed Duo's gaze, for he suddenly turned and met  
the boy's gaze, narrowing his cold blue eyes into a glare. The braided  
boy turned away and leaned forward slightly, so that the three desks  
between them hid him from the other boy's vision. No sooner than he  
had moved, Heero's gaze moved out the window again.  
  
"...?!"  
  
"I know! How a wolf got into my dormitory, I don't know. It was a really  
weird dream. But then again, I think I heard howling coming from   
Custodian Bob's room, across the lawn, again. That's probably what  
influenced the dream..." The blond boy turned slightly, seeing Duo,  
"Aa! When did you get here?"  
  
"A while ago." The American sighed, "I had a pretty weird dream last  
night, too..."  
  
Three eyes--remember only one of Trowa's is visable--looked at him,  
imploring him to share the tale.  
  
"Well... I fell asleep rather early, sometime around 10:30, and I started  
having this odd dream that I was still awake, and that I was waiting for  
someone. So, I was watching the TV and some man was telling me about  
Hell and all it's wonders and whatnot--"  
  
Quatre frowned but let it slide.  
  
"And I remember looking at the clock every few minutes, hoping that  
whoever it was would get there soon." Duo's eyes were rather distant  
as he stared down at his notebook, like he wasn't really paying any  
attention to what he was saying. "But they weren't there yet, and I was  
getting scared..." He drifted off slightly, and his violet eyes glanced up,  
"I think I was having some trouble breathing, and when I glanced in  
the mirror, I was unusually pale." He began tapping his pencil upon the  
edge of the desk, "I went to the window, and looked through the curtains  
hoping that I would see whoever it was coming, and I saw someone...  
or something. I don't know what, but it was very pale, too, and it had  
the most strange blue eyes..."  
  
Both of the boys beside him were leaning over intently listening, their  
eye(s) wide and unblinking.  
  
"But then I woke up, and I was standing there, looking out the window,  
so I just turned off the lights and went to bed." He shrugged nonchall-  
antly.  
  
The Arabian boy was looking a bit disturbed, and frowned deeply at his  
friend, "Did you recognise who it was outside of the window?"  
  
Duo looked up, and frowned, "It was very dark... All I could really see  
was his eyes, and he wasn't looking at me. I woke up before he could.  
I remember though, the skin of his face was very pale, and his eyes  
were extremely blue. He must have been wearing black or something,  
because it was impossible to tell if it had a body or not. It was also kind   
of cold, but I think that was from the window."  
  
Quatre's face looked seriously contemplative, "Were you afraid?"  
  
With a voice thick of sarcasm, Duo turned his face to the pale blond,  
"Oh yes, Quatre, I was terrified that I had a DREAM," he exaggerated  
the word dream, "about looking through a window!" He slumped back   
in his seat again, sighing.  
  
"No... I mean, in the dream. When you were waiting for whoever it  
was to come. Where you afraid?" The Arabian pryed.  
  
Not quite understanding, Duo shook his head, "Was I afraid of what?"  
  
"Of that--whatever it was that you saw out the window...? Were you  
afraid of it?"  
  
The braided boy thought for a moment or two, "No... I think I was   
kind of relieved. Maybe that was who I was waiting for. Though, there   
was some sadness, too." He shrugged, "I don't know. A dream is a   
dream."  
  
"You know that often, in a coven, witches can cast spells to forsee   
things of the future in their dreams--" The blond boy was cut off by   
three glares-- Wufei had been listening, without them knowing.  
  
"Hey, Winner, whatever happened to Allah? You're going wiccan on   
us, now?" The Chinese man questioned across the row, and Quatre   
frowned.  
  
"Well, actually, I was doing some thinking last night, and maybe   
being a Muslim isn't for me..." He smiled weakly at his three friends,   
"I know! I know, but I started to look around at some wiccan sites,  
and it looks really cool!"  
  
Wufei sighed, resignedly, "Winner, religion is not supposed to be  
something that's 'cool'. You can't just become a Christian, or a  
Buddhist, or Muslim because it's 'cool'. It's got to be something  
you seriously believe, and I'm willing to bet wicca is the same."  
  
"And you haven't even given being a Muslim a whole year yet, like  
you have in the past. Give it some time, after a year, if you seriosuly  
don't think what you are right now is working, try wicca next year!"  
Duo added from his corner.  
  
Trowa showed his agreement with the other two by a small speech  
of his own, "..."  
  
The blond rested his hand on his knuckles and nodded, frowning,  
"Fine, then--"  
  
The lights of the room went out, and was accompanied by a scream  
or two from a few of the girls up front. And of course, the anonymous  
dialogue proceeded:  
  
"Take your hands off my woman!"  
  
"Watch where your stepping! That was my toe!"  
  
"Oh my God! I hear the new guy's fiance is the princess of the Canq--"  
  
"Shut up, the lights are off!"  
  
"May I have my homework back now?"  
  
The classroom finally settled down, and Ms. Payge cut the lights on  
again, smiling. "Ohayoo, minna-san." She bowed.  
  
All students stood by their desks and bowed, voices droning the usual,  
"Ohayoogozaimasu, Payge-sensi." And making a most awful racket of  
desks scraping against the floor as they took their seats again.  
  
"I hope you have all completed your board assignment. I will once again   
be taking volunteers for our readings. I hope you all could think of a way   
to complete the assignment without profanity, and still keep it interesting."  
  
There were a few chuckles through the classroom, as the teacher  
began to look around, and paused, "Oh yes! One announcement,  
there will be a dance on Saturday at seven celebrating the beginnng  
of the school year, for those who wish to attend. Admission is seven  
dollars for singles, ten dollars for couples, as usual." She smiled,  
"Now, who would like to read their poem?"  
  
Up front, some geeky little kid raised his hand high, waving it to and  
fro, "Pick me! Pick me! I wanna read! Me! Pick me!" Though, the  
teacher already had her eyes set on a certain young man in the back  
row.  
  
"Mr. Yuy. Why don't you stand and read us your poem?" She smiled, out  
of the corner of her eye she saw Duo release a sigh of relief.  
  
His face showed nothing, as he rose beside his desk, and recited, in dull  
monotone:   
  
"I see no humour in this,  
This teaching tactic used,  
I cannot help but but feeling,  
That I am very unamused."  
  
He sat down again silently.  
  
There were a few confused blinks, and a few badly muffled sniggers all  
around the room, the teacher stood slightly shocked, "Are you insulting   
the way I teach my class?" She said it in good humour, as a smile broke  
from her face. "Very nice, Mr. Yuy. Unamusement is a very amusing  
poetry topic, ne?" She chuckled.  
  
Someone had brought in some crickets, and they were chirping quite  
loudly.  
  
"Eh heh..." She looked around, "Lynn? How about you?"  
  
Everyone knew Lynn was a horrible poet, but none the less, he girl stood,   
smiling, and began to recite:  
  
"I sense the sun is shining,  
My cat has not gone away,  
I found my pink heels in the closet,  
This is a happy day!"  
  
She sat down.   
  
"Aa..." The teacher tried to hide her disappointment, "That was...happy."  
  
Around the classroom, people were trying desperately to hold their  
breakfast in, when Payge-sensei called everyone's favourite reader,  
"Mr. Maxwell? Enlighten us."  
  
Frowning, Duo stood, and began to recite his poem most elabourately,  
with hand gestures and changing his voice.  
  
"This feeling I have is really gross,  
Good thing I didn't eat any toast,  
If I had, I might have thrown up,  
Uh oh! I had a donut."  
  
He ended with a flourish as he mimed someone kneeling over, puking.  
  
There was a wave of giggles and laughter through the room as he sat   
down again, and the teacher simply lifted an eyebrow and moved on  
with her lesson.   
  
Nobody noticed a very 'amused' smirk flicker across Heero's lips.  
  
  
By lunch period, the outdoors were a ghastly grey place, and the   
students were refusing to go out onto the lawns. Sitting at their normal  
table, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and for the day, Duo, were having a light  
conversation.  
  
Duo was glancing around the room looking for someone, "Hilde's class  
was supposed to have third period lunch today as well... I wonder when  
she'll show up."  
  
Just then the dark-haired girl was seen pushing a way through the crowd,  
pulling another dark-haired girl with her. As she approached they could  
see that the girl with Hilde was a Chinese girl of the same grade. "Hey,  
you guys! This is so cool! We get to eat lunch together!"   
  
Duo moved over allowing room for two more on the bench beside him,  
and Hilde sat down tugging her friend with her. The Chinese girl hesitated  
slightly, but was finally tugged down by her friend.  
  
"This is Meilan!(3) She started in my class at the bigging of the year." Hilde  
pointed to each boy around the table, "Meilan, this is Duo--my bro, as I   
was telling you, this is Wufei--say hi, Wu-man, this is Trowa--he's really  
quiet, and that's Quatre--he changes his religion every year." She smiled  
and the girl nodded, appearing quite shy.  
  
Meilan paused a moment and narrowed her gaze onto Wufei, "Clan?"  
  
"Dragon." His short reply, as he narrowed his own brown-eyed gaze.  
  
"Chang Wufei, then?" She smiled. "I have heard of you. You live with  
one of your mother's relatives in Kyoto. How odd that I should meet  
you here." She continued, "I presume you know about me, too."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. That was a bad subject to start conversation on,  
but of course, what would a 'weak onna' know about that? "I do not  
wish to discuss it right now, onna." (4)  
  
Hilde turned back to Meilan as conversation between the two started up  
again. By the time a lone figure in forrest green had made his way through  
the cafeteria and out onto the lawn, only two people were paying attention.  
  
Wufei spoke casually towards Duo, the only other observer. "He won't  
be here tomorrow. None of the new students in our class ever stay a  
whole three days. I'm really surprised that with all of the rumours going  
around, he's decided to stay this long."  
  
The braided boy nodded, "I wonder why he's going out on the lawn. It'll  
probably start raining any minute now." He looked back at Wufei, "He  
went out there yesterday and climbed up into a tree and just sat there."  
  
"Did you speak to him?" Now the others were paying attention.  
  
Nodding, Duo looked towards Quatre who had asked the question, "Yes..  
Though, I don't think he wanted to talk to me. Or anyone for that matter."  
He glanced back at the door, "I assume he was pretty upset about  
something."  
  
The blond shot a sad glance from Trowa to Wufei.  
  
Dismissing the look, the American continued, "He's not very social, and  
when I did talk to him... He didn't say much. I asked him if there was  
something wrong, and he pretty much told me to stay out of his business."  
  
"That's because you pry, Maxwell." Wufei crossed his arms and glanced  
out at the lawn where the new guy had disappeared, "And he dosen't  
appear to have much to say anyway."  
  
Meilan hardened her expression of thoughtfulness, "Seems like someone  
whose trying not to attract attention to themselves... Or maybe he just   
dosen't get along well with people." She thumbed her chin, "I should like  
to speak with him."  
  
Rising from the table she began to head around the table towards the  
doors, when her arm was caught. She looked down to meet Wufei's  
stern gaze, "If you find him, meet us at the gates afterschool and tell  
us anything you have found." He let go, and she stood thinking for a  
moment.  
  
Nodding, she headed out of the doors.  
  
Duo and Hilde blinked in unison, glancing back and forth from the doors  
to the three boys at the table before them.  
  
Duo was the first to speak, "Uh... Anyone wanna tell us what's going   
on?"  
  
  
When they all met up at the gates that afternoon, it had not yet rained,  
and the skies were still cloudy and grey. There was someone waiting  
for them, though.   
  
A very stricken looking Meilan.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1) *Keyboard short-circuits due to excessive drooling* ...!  
  
2) Ano... By chance, none of you happen to know how much yen  
would be a reasonable amount, if not cheaper, to pay when buying  
a donut, ka? Iie? ...Dammit.  
  
3) Wufei seems to be the outcast of the group, when I read over  
this. I felt bad for him, so... He gets a friend! *wink, wink, nudge,  
nudge* ^_~  
  
4) Hai, they KNOW OF each other, but they do not KNOW each   
other. And in the nest chapter you shall see why! He he he! 


End file.
